Akane no Himitsu   el secreto de akane
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: que ocurrria si todo lo r elacionado con ranma y akane no es como aparenta y si  alguien estuviera detras de esto , un mal antiguo regresara si el sello se rompe , que secreto grande gardan las hermanas tendo?
1. prologo

sakurahimeo7777: hola mis amigos si, si lo se el anterior fanficcion estuvo algo raro pero en fin les traigo desde el fondo de mi ronco pecho este tercer fanfficcion titulado : Akane no himitsu( el secreto de akane)todos sabemos lo que pasa en el mundo de ranma 1/2 pero ahora lo que no sabemos es el por que ranma tiene tantas prometidas y por que ranma y akane no han podido tener algo para acercarse mas y declararse tal vez alguien lo esta provocando y por que el comportamiento de akane hacia ranma y kuno es tan agrecivo esto se revelara en este fan fic. como ya saben esto lo hago por divertirme y sin fines de lucro , oye , detente ladron dame mi ropa intima .

happy : wadaho !, wadahooo! que preciosuras .

ranma: viejo de crepito cuando va a parar eso !

blag !.

happosai: esta no es manera de tratar a tu maestro .

ranma : si claro como si yo quisiera a un viejo livininoso como maestro !

happy : ranma preparate! happo daikarin!

Ranma: (quien coje un pale le devuelve el hapodaikarin a haposai)y que tal si no te preparas tu.

happy: (BOOM) (volando ) MIS PANTIESSSSSSSSS!.

AKANE NO HIMITSU

PROLOGO.

todo comenzo una tarde de verano en la cual ranma y akane habian terminado las clases en la escuela furinkan , ambos se habian graduado ya de la escuela y pensaban en que les depararia el destino y que serian en el futuro , pero no tan solo ellos estaban haciendo planes sus padres tenian ya la idea de tratar de casarlos otra vez .Pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que todos los planes que habian tenido se iban a opacar por que mas profundo de todo se elaboraba otro dentro de un cuerpo aguardaba una criatura que seria capaz de destruir la felicidad del mundo , y tambien en ese mismo cuerpo la salvacion y la union de mundos diferentes, todo dependeria de como se rompiera el sello . Pocas personas sabian de la existencia de este sello y solo dos personas y el mismo sello sabian como se romperia y habian tenido cuidado de que este sello no se rompiera por completo ya que por un accidente el sello llegoa revelar una apertura y el sello actuo empujando y lanzando al agua al causante de la ropura de este sello , desde alli en adelante la segunda lama que vive dentro del cuerpo no ha permitido mas acercamientos como ese lanzando retos y nuevos rivales , pero lo que no penso este ser seria que el sello llegara a decear tener al hombre que provoco la ruptura del primer sello el cual libero su poder de protectora , no contaba que al atraer tantos enemigos por poco destruye al sello .

sombra buena: que torpe he sido mi sello por mi culpa sufres este interminable dolor de amar y no poderlo demostrar , solo aguanta un poco mas y libre seras de esta malducion , mi alma gemela no te rindas , manten a mi yo maligno encerrado .

mientras tanto ranma y akane paseaban y ranma nota que akane esta como en el espacio occideral.

ranma: oye akane , akane .

akane: eh! que ocurre ranma .

ranma: es que te noto algo distraida que es lo que te ocurre estas muy pensativa y suspiras mucho , acaso estas cansada.

akane: no ranma no es eso es que creo que hay algo que deberias saber , y no se como decirtelo.

ranma: pues dime.

akane: prometes que no reias o te asustaras .

ranma: lo prometo , pero que puedes decirme que me pueda asustar .

akane: pues veras , sabes lo que papa esta tramando o no.

ranma: (dobitativo) pues no .

akane: el planea hacer otra boda y no creo que sea correcto.

ranma: ( mediotonto) por...por..que..crees que no sea correcto.

akane: ( entristecida)por que no deberian casrt con alguien que tu no quieres , ademas (pensando en voz alta) no he cumplido mi mision .

ranma: (quien escucho lo ultimo): como , de que mision hablas.

akane (quien no sabia que decir) no .. me .digas que hable en voz alta.

ranma: ( con su ego) y como crees que o he oido , no creeras que te puedo leer la mente .

akane: ya ranma no seas tan insolente .

ranma: aun no me has contestado que mision es esa?

akane: aH ... pues.. es .. algo...

ring ring

shampoo: (con su tipico abrazo amazonico)nihao airen , hoy ser un dia hermoso por que no salir con shampoo esta tarde.

ranma: shampoo , te lo he dicho un millon de veces no voy a salir contigo estoy muy cansado .

akane: (pensando) lo has vuelta a hacer compañera , a no esto no se va a quedar asi , que se cree ranma que hace con esa estupida de shampoo.

shampoo: entonces si airen estar cansado venir a descansar al nekohanten .

akane: (con aura modalidad:matar a ranma) mira ranma , por mi tu puedes hacer lo que quieras , pero lo haras cuando me ayudes con lo que kasumi nos mando a hacer de lo contrario reciviras algo que de seguro te va a gustar.

ranma: (gulp!)y que es eso ?

akane: (quien saca el mazo ) pues es esto( shampoo suelta a ranma por instinto) RANMA NO BAKA!(BLAM!)

shampoo: chica violenta mandar a volar a ranma yo irme .

pero en ese preciso instante ranma ateriza sobre akane y acurre algo que nadie se caer ranma sobre akane ranma trato de levantarse y su mano resbalo y por accidente se han dado un toque en los labios .

akane( llorando) ranma que haz hecho , no que he hecho yo .

de repente el cielo se nublo , akane se levanta he intenta correr pero un rayo del cielo la detiene y rompe las ropas de akane

ranma: akane , que ocurre .

al romperse las vestiduras e akane le aparece una marca en la espalda que tiene forma de un dragon haciendo un ying y un yang.

ranma: akane que significa esto .

nabiki quien pasaba por ahi con kasumi quien al notar que se tardaban mucho en regresar con el mandado se percatan de la luz y corren hacia ella , al llegar encuantran a akane dentro del rayo y ranma forcejeando por sacarla.

kasumi: oh my ! no me digas que!

nabiki: creo que si va mos a sacar a akane de alli

entre kasumi y nabiki recitaron unas palabras que ranma no llego a entender y el rayo solto a akane , ranma se dirige donde el cuerpo de akane esta , el cual esta sin ropa , ranma rapidamente le coloca su camisa y entre kasumi , nabiki y ranma se la llevan a la casa inconciente .

ranma: pero que es todo esto ...


	2. cap1 un sello un alma gemela y un sello

AKANE NO HIMITSU

cap.1

un pasado , un alma gemela, un sello

akane quien se acaba de levantar en su casa se serciora de que varios ojos posan sobre ella , entre estos la mirada preocupada de ranma .

soun : akane hija que te paso ranma me dijo que un rayo te emvolvio y quedaste inconsiente y sin ropas .

akane (asustada ) : no es nada solo quiero que me dejen a solas con kasumi y nabiki, por favor .

soun : pero hija.

nabiki: papa creo que sera mejor que dejes descansar a akane .

ranma: kasimi , quiero hablar contigo.

kasumi: ranma, esta conversacion puede esperar , por ahora debo ir con akane .

ranma: esta bien lo comprendo( pensando) aqui pasa algo muy grave la voz de kasumi sonaba muy preocupada y eso no es normal , ademas nabiki estaba muy palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma , sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar .

se serro la puerta del cuarto de akane y se aseguraron de que no hubiera moros en la costa .bueno eso creian ya que ranma habia trepado hacia el marco de la ventana para escuchar .

kasumi: akane , dime akane acaso rompistes tu promesa y sedistes .

akane: NO ,NO no fue haci fue un accidente lo que paso

nabiki : creo que deberiamos decirle la verdad a los demas .

akane: NO , pronto esto terminaran , se acuerdan solo unos meses mas yt esto terminara .

nabiki(preocupada) y si no te puedes contener , sabes que tge espio y vendo fotos tuyas ya que es mi mision vililarte .

akane: lo se pero eso no va ha pasar.

kasumi: no estoy segura recuerda que la primera vez que te descuidamos recibistes un beso de ranma en su forma de gato , no creo que puedas recistir mas akane .

akane se levanta y se dirige al espejo alli se refleja y cambia ese reflejo a una joven de parecida a akane pero con el pelo largo como el de kasumi y la mirada de akane .

sombra: bien he visto todop lo que ha pasado y creo que hasido mi culpa , no pude evitar que ranma cayera encima de ti y lo peor es que mi yo maligno ha despertado.

kasumi: oh no ! no puede ser si la primera vez de akane ...

sombra: desperte yo y mis poderes , sabiamos queesto occurriria tarde o temprano el sello se iba a romper .

nabiki: no se ha roto aun ( con lagrimas) akane esta aqui y recitamos el adormecimiento .

sombra: si lo hn hecho pero ustedes sabian que podia ser utilizado una sola vez , si hay otro incidente en el cual el sello pueda ser roto sera nuestro fin y lo sabes , ni yo sere rival para lo que escape.

akane: y todo por mi culpa , si hubiera estado mas pendiente me habria dado cuenta del rayo y de que...

sombra: no akane , no es tu culpa , mucho haces en contenerlo , tu eres una guerrera muy fuerte , es solo que esto ya estaba escrito y su poder es muy grande tu llevas 10 años conteniendolo , has sido mas que valiente akane , inclusive antes que yo volviera a despertar no permitistes que ningun hombre se te acercara para que asi yo , ni mi otro yo despertaramos .

ranma: (pensando) que es lo que ocurre , que es lo que akane tiene que no permite a nadie acercarse y quien es esta cuarta voz a quien pertenece.

pero sus pensamientos son interumpidos .

sombra: en cualquier caso has lo que tu corazon te dicte .

kasumi: y que es lo que tu corazon te dice hermanita.

akane : que luche pero , que lo haga lejos de la persona a la que mas amo.

nabiki: si esa es tu decicion esta bien pero que les vas a decir a los demas cuando te vallas .

kasumi: la verdad sobre lo que paso hace 10 años .

sombra: sabes que akane no puede revelar la verdad ya que su sello lo impediria .

nabiki: (histerica) entonces que quieres que hagamos , que le digamos a padre que akane se fue , asi como asi , sin decirle que akane se tiene que ir por que si ocurre otreo incidente seria el fin del mundo.

kasumi: nabiki, controlate , por favor .

sombra : acaso no me oyeron akane no puede revelarlo pero eso no significa que ustedes no , ya que no tienen el sello .akane tienes que irte en cuanto tu marca desaparezca.

akane: y cuando sera eso .

sombra: sera... akane mejor me voy sinto que alguien viene .

y era verdad el padre de akane se acercaba asi que dieron por terminada la conversacion .

ranma: quien lo habia escuchado todo espero que se hubieran marchado de la habitacion kasumi y nabiki y entro .

akane se encontraba recostada mirando hacia la pared cuando ranma entro .

ranma: akane quiero hablar contigo.

akane :(quien se dio de cuenta de la presencia de ranma) dime ranma de que quieres hablar.

ranma: el porque llorastes y te fuistes a correr y que fue todo eso .(pensando) tal vez me lo diga.

akane: ranma, quiero decitelo pero se que van a interumpir .

ranma: rayos akane , no queria decirtelo pero escuche todo lo que hablaron kasumi , tu y otra persona que no ni entrar ni salir .

akane(en shock) : lo , lo sabes entonces .

ranma: eso es lo que quiero saber que tiene que ver lo que ha pasado hacer rato con eso de un sello , contigo y que te tengas que ir sin explicar , explicamelo.

akane : esta bien pero sabes que me interumpiran , pues yo soy la llave para la ...

kasumi: akane , has visto a aqui esta !

akane : kasumi ,ranma se ha enterado de nuestra conversacion.

kasumi:oh! my ! no es posible sabes que el sellote impedia que los demas se enteraran .

akane : pues el sello se rompio tal y como dijo Utsukushii , Nikumu sera liberada pronto y yooo...

kasumi: no akane no lo digas tu estaras bien solo espera unos meses mas ...

ranma: kasumi explicame..

kasumi: lo siento ranma aun no lo puedes saber.

ranma(exasperado) bien si nadie me lo dice yo lo averiguare. y abandona la habitacion de akane .

akane: kasumi detenlo si averigua...

kasumi: no akane no hay manera de que el se entere .

mientras tanto ranma pensaba como averiguar la manera de saber que ocurria con akane y lo que ella representaba que tanto kasumi y nabiki tienen miedo que se liberen y le surco un idea ,

ranma: la vieja tal vez sepa quien es esa tal Utsukushii y la tal Nikumu.

y ranma se dirige hacia el neko hanten , para obtener informacion .

mintras tanto en el lado oscuro del sello ...

Nikumu: mmmm! ya era hora de que despertara de ese largo sueño , pero pronto , pronto terminara esta batalla , mi alma gemela yo sere la que gane y este mundo y el otro conoceran mi vengtanza por encerrarme 10 años en el cuerpo de una mortal estupida , la cual me ha resultado muy interesante ya que faltaba poco para que este cerpo me destruyera pero no fue haci a ultima hora cayo , aunque si no hubiera hecho esa maniobra de hacer caer al chico en cima de ella y poner el agua no se habria roto parte del sello , maldicion no tengo mis poderes de regreso por hacer esa sencillez gaste mucha energia nececito que lo hagan denuevo pero que lo hagan sin sentir ningun tipo de sentimiento ysi fuera odio mejo aun . pronto obtendre un cuerpo y sere invencible,JAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!

mientras tanto ranma entra al nekohanten ...

ranma: abuela , donde estas

cologne: que ocurre futuro yerno .

ranma: necesito de su sabiduria , y tambien quiero hablar con usted y el doctor tofu.

cologne: el doctor tofu, para que..

ranma: es el doctor de akane e toda la vida al menos el deberia saber algo.

cologne: no te entiendo, acaso le paso algo akane.

ranma: si y nadie me lo queire explicar .

cologne: en ese caso vallamos con el doctor lo mas pronto posible a ver en que te ayudamos .

mientras tanto en la habitacion de akane ...

nabiki: akane creo que ya tu herida ha desaparecido , sera mejor que te vallas ( con lagrimas saliendole) .

kasumi: nabiki tiene razon , asi podras salvar a los demas .

akane: pero a donde ire ?

Utsukushii: a donde comenzo todo esto .

akane: quieres decir ...

utsukushii: si akane a mi mundo .

akane : perpo como voy a llegar .

utsukushii: ve al jardin , habra un portal que se abrira y te llevara .

akane : gracias .

utsukushii: solo debes decir quien eres y la puerta se habrira , como hacen 10 años.

_mientras tanto en el consultorio del doctor tofu ...

tofu: oh valla pero si es ranma y la abuela y que les trae por aqui.

ranma: doctor necesito saber que paso con akane hace 10 años ...

Z continuara Y

hola a todo este es el primer cap. de esta serie y si se ve muy enredada pero le he dado un buen toque no creen . bueno bueno espero que le s agrade , pense en no poner omoaque en este fic ya que es un poco de misterio y aventura pero si lo quieren pidanlo a gritos .

para regaños , mazazos , mandadas a volar , zatenazos o simplemnte una critica buena o mala haganlas a o a sesshomaru_te_.

mata eru yo ne!


	3. cap2 portales de  10 años

AKANE NO HIMITSU

cap 2.

portales de 10 años

ranma y cologne acaba de llegar al consultorio del doctor tofu .

tofu: oh pero si es ranma y la abuela , pero que es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes .

ranma: doctor necesito saber que le paso a kaane hacen 10 años .

tofu: hacen 10 años , a ver que tiene de importancia .

ranma: es que hoy akane le ha ocurrido algo muy extraño

tofu: pues cuentame , y akane esta bien .

ranma: pues ella esta muy rara , lo que ocurre es que ella ha estado toda la mañana suspirando y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba , me dijo que nuestros padres planean hacer otra boda , pero lo mas raro no fue eso sino que dijo que no se casaria hasta que cumpla su mision y al preguntar cual erasu mision vino shamppo y me abrazo , luego akane me mando a volar con el mazo y lo peor fue que aterrice encima de ella , al yo tratar de pararme trepece besandola por accidente y los raro fue que se levanto llorando y dijo que que habia hecho y empezo a correr pero el cielo se nublo y un rayo la embolvio desnudandola y dejandole una marca de un dragon formando un yin y yang en la espalda.

tofu y cologne sepusieron palidos .

cologne: haz dicho un dragon con la forma del yin y yang .

ranma: si por que .

tofu: ranma esto es dificil pero te lo debo decir , voy a buscar las fotos que le tome a akane hacen 10 años cuando todo empezo.

el doctor busco las fotos .

tofu : dime ranma era como esta[

ranma: si doctor ese era lo que ella tenia en la espalda.

cologne : ranma, sera mejor que abandones a akane mientras puedas.

ranma: QUE! se ha vuelto loca , jamas lo hare .

tofu: en ese caso , ayudala a que su sello no se rompa .

ranma: ya he escuchado suficiente de sello , que alguien me diga que rayos tiene que ver todo esto con akane .

tofu: pues te dire lo que se.

todo comenzo hacen 10 años en el jardin de su casa ...

flashback ...

el dia estaba nublado , prometia una tormenta , yo me encontraba recetandole a soun un calmante y vi como del cielo cayeron dos seres uno de ellos una mujer de pelo rojo lo llevaba en coleta baja y la otra que me dejo asombrado era identica a akane la diferencia es que su pelo lo llevaba como kasumi , sus vestimentas no eran nada de lo que habia visto eran , parecian como las amazonas pero aun asi eran diferentes, no se siquiera como describirlos ellas lanzaron ataques de ki las unas a las otras , no se sabe como akane se encontraba en el medio de esa pelea , ahi pude notar la marca que tenian cada una una el ying y la otra el yang, el ataque de la peliroja dio a parar en el cuerpo de akane y la otra muchacha recito un encantamiento y atrapo a ala peliroja en el cuerpo de akane la otra joven quein se acerco a kasumi , nabiki y akane les explico que por años los dos reinos han vivido separado y que la mujer que encero en su cuerpo queria conquiestar ambos mundos y que su profecia decia que su batalla se transportara hacia el segundo mundo donde una joven guerrera servira de sello durante 10años y mantendra la paz en ambos reinos pero el mal despertara y domonara el corazon solo el alma gemela puede romper el sello y destruir el mal , por que mientras las originales pelen , la batalla no termina , solo el sello y el alma gemela son capaces de para la masacre que hara desatar cuando el sello sea poseido por el mal . de alli akane , nabiki y kasumi recitaron unas palabras y akane entro por un portal y regreso despues con la otra muchacha la cual entro dentro de su cuerpo y sello el yin y el yang en la espalda lo proximo que paso fue lo mas sorprendente el aura de akane se transformo en un dragon y cerro el pacto y akane cayo al suelo de alli la lleve a la clinica , tanto kasumi , como nabiki , me dijeron una mentira de que se habia caido , pero yo lo habia precenciado todo.

fin del flash back...

tofu: lo que no entiendo es como se rompio el sello

cologne : yo si se pero debo preguntar algo primero ranma sabes el nombre de las dos que estan en el cuerpo de akane.

ranma: bueno , oi akane hablar sobre una tal Utsukushi y otra tal Nikumu.

cologne: tal y como lo sospeche , Utsukushii significa amorosa y ella es la guardina de la paz del mundo de los malditos y Nikumu que significa detestable es la soberana de este mundo.

ranma: el mundo de los malditos ?

cologne : si ranma existe un mundo que esta dividido se le conocia como maldito ya que el mal reinaba pero un dia utsukushii decidio salvar a este mundo . La batalla se prolongo por siglos hasta que un poder extraño las trajo al mundo de los bendecidos o sea nuestro mundo y alli las dos conociero su fin , se dice que si Nikumu ganara la ultima contienda ambos mundos serian malditos , pero si la gana utsukushii el mundo de los malditos estara en paz y sera un nuevo y mejor mundo.

ranma: como sea akane es el sello pero como se rompio?

cologne: JJAJAJA, contesta esto cuantas veces haz besado a akane.

ranma:(sonrojado) bue ... bueno solo ...

tofu: dos veces .

ranma: como lo sabe ?

tofu : akane me lo ha dicho del primero que fue cuando eras gato y la segunda lo que me contaste ahora.

cologne: que extraño ya se supone que este libre entonces por que no lo esta.

ranma: ah tambien recuerdo que kasumi y nabiki recitaron algo y akane salio del rayo de luz.

cologne: ranma quiero que obseves este pergaino con tranquilidad.

Ü ~ P N [ a 6 – — ÿ ý þ Y + ~ - Ñ Ï ê – %

ranma: que significan todos esos signos .

cologne: te lo explicare , dice un rayo traera a dos mujeres , un rayo mostrara el camino , se vera la marca de dos fucionadas , el tiempo correra , el sello se rompera , con un beso , una retencion daran la libertad , dos mundos , un corazon cambiado , un hombre y una mujer lucharan , una es el sello el otro es el alma gemela , lucharan , la llave cerrara el triangulo un beso dara la victoria .

ranma: ya ha ocurrido la dad de lo dicho pero lo otro una retencion que significa.

cologne : acaso akane no te dijo que se iria .

ranma: ella dijo que se iria en cuanto la herida desaparezca pero ...

doctor cuanto le tardo a akane en desaparecer.

tofu: pues unas horas .. oye ranma a donde vas..

ranma: conque a eso se referia . no , akane no lo haras sola .

mientras tanto en el jardin de los tendo .

kasumi: vamos akane debes hacerlo antes de que papa despierte o ranma llegue de lo contrario no podras ir .

akane: deacuerdo.

ranma quien estaba acabado de llegar oyo la voz de akane en el jardin y se dirije alli.

akane: heme aqui ante el gran portal yo soy el sello que guarda a utsukashi y a Nikumu, en nombre de la guardiana ordeno que se abran las puertas y me dejer llegar al mundo de los malditos .

de repente una luz ilumino el jardin.y formo un portal de luz hacia el cielo.

nabiki: ya es hora hermana ( y se abrazan en eso llega ranma)

ranma: akane a donde crees que vas .

akane : ranma por favor no me detengas , debo hacerlo .

ranma: sabes que si vas ire contigo .

nikumu: hazlo liberame .

akane: ranma debo irme sino ella me tomara y no sabre lo que hago.

ranma(exasperado)no seas idiota no te voy a dejar ir sola.

de repente otro rayo invade el cuerpo de akane esta vez la eleva por los aires y le transforma la ropa en una ropa escotada de seda cuyos tirantes cubrenparte de sus senos en la cintura una corea de oro con punta triangilar y el resto en falda abierta a ambos lados con unas pulseras en el pie izquierdo hechas de oro en su espalda el simbolo resplandecia y de el salieron dos cuerpos una joven de cabello azulado largo y vestida como akane y la otro de pelo rojo , mientras que el dragon de la espalda de akane salio transformandose en un par de alas que se encrustaron en la espalda de akane .

ranma: akane que ocurre?

utsukashi: ella ha quedado trabada entre un mundo y el otro y ahora el mal la poseera , solo el alma gemela la puede liberar .

ranma: dime y quien es esa alma gemela .

nikumu: no hace falta ahora ella es mi exclava y hara lo que yo le ordene .

ranma:eso si es que yo te lo permito (shishihokodan)

nikumu:exclava deten el ataque .

ranma: que rayos , salte de ahi akane.

ranma se nterpone entre su propio rayo y akane pero al ser tan fuerte impacta a los dos .

utsukushii: nikumu , sabes que en estemundo no podremos pelear con todo nuestro poder asi que terminemos esto en nuestro mundo .

nikumu: muy bien si eso quieres , que te destruya en nustro mundo eso hare.

las dos cruzan el portal . mientras se ve no muy lejos el cuerpo de ranma y akane , kasumi y nabiki tratan de acercarse pero de repenteuna luz los cubre a los dos y son llevados hacia el otro mundo .

_

continuara...

uyuyui , esto se esta poniendo muy interesante verdad que ocurrira con ranma y akane en donde esta la famosa alma gemela que ocurrira ...

bueno ok adelanto , aparece o mas bien se revela la identidad del alma gemela y se sabra el porque lo es una persona cercana a ranma revela los secretos de los malditos y el lazo con el otro mundo , el por uqe akane es el sello y llave de la salvacion y la destruccion.


	4. cap3  la llave entre los dos mundos

AKANE NO HIMITSU

cap.3

la llave entre los dos mundo

ranma y akane se encuentran en un tunel de luz aun en un estado de recuperacion por el ataque de ranma . en ese trans curso ambos se comienzana despertar .

ranma: akane , akane estas bien .

akane: ran..ma donde .. estamos .

ranma: no lo se .

akane : que me paso ,siento como si me hubiran quemado .

ranma: perdoname akane , es mi culpa , intente lanzarle un ataque a esa mujer llamada Nikumu, pero ella termino volviendote en mi contra para que cojieras mi ataque asi que lo intercepte pero mi ataque fue muy fuerte que los dos lo recibimos .

akane: o sea yo estaba poseida por ella .

ranma: asi parecia.

akane: ranma no puede ser posible solamente el alma gemela me puede volver a la normalidad , para asi yo terminar lo que empeze ase mucho tiempo .

ranma: akane , explicame , por que ocurre todo esto .

akane : pues veras sabes quien es utsukashii cierto ,ella es la hermana de mi madre.

ranma: QUEEEEEEEEEE!

akane : esa es la razon por la cual kasumi , nabiki y yo estamos ligadas a ese mundo , cual quiera de las tres podia ser la llave , pero la decicion provino desde hace siglos ya que decia que solo una de las tres seria la que se enamoraria y no podia corresponder ya que romperia el sello liberando asi al mal que albergaba en el cuerpo . a principio pense que podria habre sido kasumi , ya que ella esta enamorada del doctor , pero el doctor le correspondia , entonces me di de cuenta que era yo ya que yo me habia enamorado de lamisma persona y no me correspondio , la profecia decia que aquella que el sello cargue tendra un amor no corespondido y cambiado a otro cuyo guardian sera el libertador del sello y el libertador sera el alma gemela de la llave y lucharan y la llave perdera el control , solo el alma gemelavera a su normalidad con el beso del triunfo el cual dara por terminado las fuerzas del mal , llevandose consigo la llave y cerando al mundo del mal y transformarlo en un mundo de amor por amor a la llave y la llave dejara de existir.

ranma: como que la llave dejara de existir .

akane: ese es el final de la profecia el beso del triunfo se dara para destruir el mal y solo el alma gemela me lo puede dar , ya que yo soy la llave de los mundos .

ranma: no puede ser akane por que ?

akane: ese es el destino que escoji hace 10 años , la no existencia.

ranma: tu no puedes ser la llave debe de haber un error .

akane: sabes como es que se sabe quien es la llave, te o dire , solo la llave tiene el emblema del dragon como sello y solo la llave aceptaria sacrificar su vida por los demas sin importar lo que pase y tu lo sabes que yo arriesgo la vida sin importarme la mia .

ranma quien empieza a abrazar a akane mientras van por el tunel .

ranma: akane no voy a permitir que lo hagas , no si puedo impedir que el te bese , primero lo mato.

akane: no vas a poder , ranma , pues el alma gemela es alguien que me he enamorado y moriria feliz si me besara aunque sea por ultima vez .

ranma: quien s akane dimelo .

akane: tu aun no comprendes que no lo vas a poder destruir , ademas sabes por que mas soy la llave , pues yo no soy un ser del mundo en que tu perteneces , preguntate si yo fuera un ser de tu mundo por que saco ese mazo .

ranma: tal vez sabes el arte de arma oculta.

akane: no ranma es teletransportacion de objetos , eso no lo hacen seres del mundo bendito , ranma yo naci en el mundo maldito y fui transportada al mundo bendito por eso kasumi ni nabiki son la llave ellos eran mis sellos ellas nacieron en el mundo bendito , por orden del consejo del otro mundo pero cuando yo fui a nacer , mi madre fue teletransportada al mundo maldito y alli naci ranmay alli debo de desaparecer .

ranma: akane no lo permitire , lo prometo.

akane : lo se se que no lo permitiras pero esto ocurrira y lo sabes .

ranma: no va a pasar por que .. por .. que ... tu lo eres todo para mi ...

akane: ranma!.

ranma: akane , tu no entiendes yo ... te amo y no voy a permitir que eso suceda primero muerto a que eso te ocurra .

de repente la luz se torna de blanca a rosada.

akane: ranma debes soltarme ahora , si no no se que te pueda hacer ella , ella me esta llamando ,(akane forcejeando para no ser poseida) ranma SUELTAME!.

akane lo gra que ranma la suelte y de su espalda saln un par de alas la cual le da ventaja y llega al mundo maldito donde se encontraba nikumu y utsukashii batallando .

nikukmu: valla hasta que por fin llegas sirvienta .

akane : mande mi señora.

nikumu:destruyae a utsukashii.

akane ataca a utsukashii pero akane con todas sus fuerzas lo cual hace que utsukashi valla perdiendo .

nikumu: JAJJAJAJAJA! que te pasa acaso no recuerdas que la llave nacio aqui y por lo tanto optiene todo el poder maligno de este mundo.

utsukashi como ultimo recurso invoco a :

utsukashii: invoco al alma gemela RANMA!

derepente ranma es trasladado del portal al mundo maldito .

ranma: akane que es lo que estas haciendo .

akane la cual reacciona

akane: ranma , que haces aqui vete no quiero herirte .

nikumu: asi que el alma gemela , la debilidad de la llave , JAJAJAJA, no me haga reir ,en nada se parece a mi .

utsukashi : te equivocas el es tu lo unico que por su maldicion de jusenkyo .

nikumu: que? no me digas que el cayo en mi estanque.

ranma: explicanme , creo que estoy perdido .

utsukashii: sabes cual es el vinculo entre este mundo y el otro .

ranma: no

utsukashi: el vinculo es como el yin y el yang, en este mundo hay una cosa que la equilibra y esa es la llave o sea akane ella representa el bien en nuestro mundo ,y en tu mundo jusenkyo representa el mal , ya que hace años mas o menos 200 años la contienda se llevo hasta jusenkyo y alli le di la primera derrota y la arroje a jusenkyo tal y como lo decoa la leyenda , el alma gemela se asemejara al mal de los malditos pero su corazon sera del mundo de los benditos y poseera amor por la llave .

ranma: o sea que yo soy el alma gemela , el causante de que akane muera .

nikumu: valla , asi quye sabes que la llave dejara de existir si tuy ganas , asi que te propongo algorindete y concedeme la victoria y ella vivira ...siendo mi exclava.

ranma: nunca jamas permitire que akane sea tu exclava .

nikumu : en ese caso muere , llave destruyelo y para asegurar e que no te retengas y des marcha atras te ofresco toda mi maldad y poder para destruirlo .

y la malvada nikumu se introdujoi dentro de el cuerpo de akane borrando le todos los recuerdos de amor que tenia y las iluciones dandole una mirada fria y sombria.

akane: yo he de destruir al alma gemela para ser libre.

utsukashii: ranma ten(y le arroja una espada) .usala

ranma: no la puedo matar .

utsukashii : bien dicho muchacho entoces te dare mi alma y poder para que la puedas enfrentar .

lo mismo que ocurrio con akane ahora ocurre con ranma pero su memoria es mas viva y susu deceos son mas claro , el deseaba a akane , deseaba que akane volviera y que se fueran a casa juntos ellos dos .

akane ataco a ranma y ranma de un agil movimiento esquivaba todos los golpes de akane , ranma no le daba ni el mas minimo golpe solo esperaba que akane se cansara para asi poder hablar con ella hacerla recapacitar, poco a poco lo hiba logrando , el poder de akane iba disminuyendo hasta que estaba exhausta y llego el turno de ranma.

ranma: akane se que ests ahi y que puedes oirme , tu no eres ninguna cobarde para esconderte de mi o que acaso una kawaiikune se rinde y deja que una bruja como ella le gane, de repente del civerespacio salio el mazo de kane y dio a para en la cabeza de ranma.

akane : ranma no baka!.

ranma ( quien estaba contento de tener de vuelta a akane la abrazo y poco a poco se fueron acercando) esa es mi akane .

y se fundieron en un beso verdadero de el cual salio una especie de aura rosada la caual cambio a blanca y se fue exparciendo por todo el mundo delos malditos donde antes habia desiertos y arboles secos y sombros ahora hay vegetacion y todo se tiño de color el mundo comenzo a cambiar al separarse ranma miro a akane la cual le sonrio .

akane: ranma gracias por todo, te amo.

de repente el aura oscura que entro en akane desaparecio de repente akane comenzo a brillar y se hacia transparente y poco a poco iba desapareciendo

ranma: AKANE!

pero de la lagrima que broto de ranma salio utsukushii

ranma: de que vale esta vida si akane ya no esta conmigo , dimelo.

utsukashii: ranma cual es el final de la profecia.

ranma: que la llave dejara de existir.

utsukashi : si pero te falta algo.

ranma: que ?

utsukashi: la llave desaparecera pero akane no.

ranma: no entiendo .

utsukashii: veras , la llave es el poder que representa akane ello debe de renacer y ademas aqui habra pasado un dia pero en la tierra ha pasado un año , ademas debes ir akane te espera debes esperar 18dias en la tierra , ya que en ese tiempo akane tendra 18 años y te recordara despues de eso nuestro mundo y el mio tendran el mismo tiempo ya que ahora mi mundo correra mas rapido en 18 dias de mi mundo correran como 18 años , como antres lo hacia la tiera luego iremos a la paz .

esperanos...

ranma se encuentra en el jardin del dojo de tendo , pero hay algo raro todo esta cambiado , entre esto ve a kuno y a nabiki tomados de la mano , a kasumi con una barriga y al doctor tofu juntos . ranma decide ocultarse e ir a otro lado , a lo lejos del nekohanten ve a shampoo y moose de la mano .

ranma: no lo puedo creer en realidad paso un año.

asi que ranma decide ir al uchans a ver que ha pasado pero al entrar se encuentra con que ukio y ryoga estas en una ecena muy comprometedora( dandose un beso).

ranma: que suerte tiene ese cerdo . bueno ire a la s montañas a entrenar estos 17 dias para esperar akane .

y asi ranma se la pasa entrenando hasta que llega el dia .

ranma: cielos hoy vere a kane pero donde dijo qu ella iba a estar , y yo aqui en las montañas , debo llegar lo mas rapido posible .

en el transcurso ranma trpieza con un joven encapuchada de pelo largo azulado , que parece que va muy cansada .

ranma: perdon no la vi .

joven: esta bien fue mi culpa es que voy de camino a mi casa en nerima para ver a RANMA! ERES TU!.

ranma: akane !

se abrazan y de la emocion ranma la levanta unos pies del suelo.

akane : bajame baka que me averguenzas.

ranma : ya extrañabaque me dijeras eso .pero dime por que tienes el pelo largo .

akane: pensaba picarmelo al llegar ya que he tenido que renacer en este mundo .

ranma: no comprendo.

akane: veras para dejar de ser la llave debia morir o mejor dicho dejar de existir como llave , dejando asi mis poderes malignos los cuales nunca use y como te dije habia nacido en el mundo maldito y criada aqui , pues tenia que nacer de nuevo siendo nacida aqui y criada en el nuevo mundo .

ranma; y ahora como se llama

akane : se llama omoi sekai(mundo de amor)

ranma: sabes creo que te queda bien el cabello largo no crees .

akane: y sabes que creo .

ranma: que ?

akane: me debes un beso por hacerme esperar.

y que creen SE BESARON!

akane: creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a casa no lo crees .

ranma: mas bien ya estamos en casa.

{ F IN{

AL FIN EL FIN BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC , NO ACOSTUMBRO A HACER FIC RTAN CORTOS PERO SIEMPRE AY UNA PRIMERA VEZ , UN SALUDO A TODA ESA GENTE DEL PORTAL FIC , SABEN LO QUE QUIERO QUIERO FAN FIC DE AMAZONA ESCARLATA , DE LADRON DE AKANE CARDCAPTOR , DE C.R.Y. LONELY GIRL , DE ORIGINAL GANSTER Y MAS A SI QUE VAMOS MUCHACHOS ANIMENSE Y ESCRIBAN OK LES QUIERE MUCHO Y LES DECEO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO .

PARA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO A .


	5. epilogo

AKANE NO HIMITSU

_EPILOGO._

SE LOGRA VER A LO LEJOS A UNA PAREJA QUE VA CAMINANDO EN CAMINO HACIA UNA GRAN CIUDAD , LA CIUDAD DE NERIMA . UNA JOVEN ENCAPUCHADA DE PELO LARGO AZULADO LA CUAL VA HABLANDO CON UN JOVEN DE COLETA TRENSADA TOMADOS DE LA ERAN RANMA Y AKANE .

ranma : akane dime algo como es que todo esta tan cambiado , segun me dijo utsukashii ha pasado un año aqui mientrs nosotros estuvimos un dia alla arrriba .

akane: lo que occurre es que el fluir del tiempo era diferente a causa del mal que albergaba en el planeta que estabamos pero una vez el mal se fuera el planeta acceleraria su fluido tiempo hasta pasareste y luego se normalizaria , por ende todos los seres nacidos en ese planeta tenian que dejar de existir y volver a nacer .

ranma: eso es lo que no entiendo como volvistes a nacer si tu madre esta , bueno ... ya sabes .

akane : uno renace como lo hizo saffron , de la misma magia que emite el planeta .

ranma: ya entiendo , entonces , quiero entender algo , cuando estabas con kasumi y nabiki

hablando logre oir que no permitias que ningun hombre se te acercaran y encambio te enamorastes

del , me lo puedes explicar.

akane( sonrojada) : pues veras ... sabes que siempre te he dicho que detestaba a los hombres , verdad , la razon era por que a causa de un hombre se romperia el sello que llevaba dentro de mi cuerpo ya que al recibir algo que nunca he sentido terminaria enamorada , asi que los empece a odiar

a utsukashio le parecio que en el futuro el sello se presentaria y se enamoraria de mi asi que cambio mi corazon haciendo que me enamorara de un imposible , ya que de una persona que no es posible no se corre el riesgo de que me bese ,luego vino kuno con sus intentos de seducirme , asi que utsukashi me entrego el mazo, solo debia pensar que queria y el apareceria.

ranma: valla , asi que ella es la causante de mis palizas.

akane: bueno , pues mas o menos , en fin luego llegastes tu , al comrometerme contigo me asuste ,

pense que tu eras la persona a la cual yo he temido que llegara y rompiera el sello, pero despues poco a poco te ganastes mi confianza y hasta deshicioste el encanto de utsukashi con el .incluso cuando te convertistes en gato , supe que eras importante para mi , lo mas extraño fue que cuando el incidente del beso ocurrio , yo esperaba que el sello se rompiera por eso al separate tu de mi te lanze por los aires y sali corriendo , no queria que nadie viera lo que iba a ocurrir , pero en vez de eso utsukashi desperto y coloco obstaculos , hizo que shampoo , volviera , que aparecieran tantos rivales y que prometidas se enamoran de ti .

ranma: o sea que todos los problemas que tengo a diariao es culpa de ella.

akane: solo fue para que no te me acercaras tanto y rompieran el sello .

ranma: incluso saffron.

akane: si incluso el , alli fue que ella comprendio que se habia pasado y desidio no enviar a nadie solo los pronblemas normales de prometidas.

ranma: entonces , que pasara cuando regresemos .

akane: bueno los sentimientos que ellas tenian haciati como hacia mi desapareceran.

ranma: entonces porque tu y yo nos sentimos iguales .

akane: por que ...nuestros sentimientos son reales , los de ellos era solo una ilusion.

ranma: oh , ya lo creo , te digo algo akane , las cosas han cambiado mucho incluso kuno esta con tu hermana .

akane: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

ranma: en serio .

akane: eso tengo que verlo.

mientras ranma y akane entraban a la frontera de nerima , en el dojo de tendo.

soun: ay saotome ha pasado un año desde que akane desaparecio.

genma: si tendo , y ni una noticia de ese hijo ingrato .

soun: yo he estado llorando desde entonces quien diria que mi esposa tenia una gran mision para mi pequeña akane.

mientras en la cocina...

kasumi: ha paso un año y akane no ha regresado.

nabiki: tu.. no..cres que la profecia final ...(su voz casi quebrando)...

kasumi: NO! eso no sabemos que akane iba a morir pero si ranma fue con ella ella estara bien .

tofu: esperemos que si .

de repente tocan a la puerta ...

kasumi : esos deben ser ryoga, ukyo , moose y shampoo tratando de averiguar si ranma y akane volvieron.

y efectivamente ellos eran cada uno con su pareja.

shampoo: aiya ! no noticias de ellos aun , que malo yo querer que ello s asistir a mi boda con mooose.

kasumi: no aun no.

ukyo: aun no lo puedo creer el destino cruel qiue le deparaba a la pobre de akane .

ryoga: ni yo , mira uqe ser guardiana de un sello para destruir o salvar el mundo.

moose: ella fue muy valiente , ni mencionar a ranma que lucho con y por ella .

shampoo: visaabuela decirme que la profecia desia que akane debia dejar de existir para salvar el mundo .

ryoga: pero ustes olvidan algo que la profecia no menciona , la terquedad de ranma , de seguro ella esta bien.

hay otro toque en la puerta ...

nabiki: tal vez tio genma mando a buscar comida como de costumbre cuando nos reunimos todos a hablar de ranma y akane.

ukyo: si eso debe ser , pero bueno habran la puerta.

kasumi , habre la puerta y lo que ve la deja boca abierta .

nabiki: kasumi que pasa te haz quedado sin...

akane: ya volvi hermanas .

kasumi y nabiki:AKANE RANMA!

todos : QUEEEEE.

kasumi y nabiki: VENGAN HAN REGRESADO!

fue un momento glorioso entre amigos y familiares abrazandose y preguntado por que fue el retraso , ese claro fue ryoga.

ranma: es una larga historia ...

ryoga: pues venga que tenemos todo el dia y la noche para escucherla.

shampoo : si pero antes , ranma , akane , yo ... invitar a mi boda.

akane Y ranma:QUEEEEEEEEE!

shampoo: si yo casrme con moose en una semana

akane: que bien felicidades !

moose: ahora bueno cuentanos lo todo .

nabiki: si cuentanos akane , oye tu pelo esta largo comno antes , explicanos.

akane : bueno todo comenzo hace 10 años...

y asi ranma y akane contaron todo lo que paso a su familia sobre el renacimiento de akane y el regreso .

soun: me alegro que hayan !

genma: bueno mi amigo soun ya es hora de que estos dos sienten cabeza , no lo cree.

soun: creo que si señor saotome .

ranma y akane : papa!

akae : acabamos de llegar danos tiempo ademas queremos ser nosotros y no ustedes los que decidamos ok.

soun y genma: pero

ranm: pero nada .

kasumi: familia vamos a celebrar .

y se la pasaro el dia y la noche celebrando el regreso de ranma y akane .

en la noche en el tejado.

akane: a h conque aqui estabas , que hacias

ranma: nada solo pensaba.

akane: en .

ranma: en que hubiera pasado si tu no ...

akane: ranma , no lo hagas ademas hay un pequeño himitsu que te tengo que decir .

ranma: que!que secreto.

akane: para que el mundo se creara se necesitaba el amor de la llave y el alma gemela y para complementar esta union y el mundo fluya debe haber un sello , y dentro de 3años el sello nacera de mi .

ranma; akane , o sea , sin ese selo los mundos estan en peligro de que el mal regrese.

akane: no ranma solo para asegurar la paz el sello nacera y lo mejor es que no luchara solo amara y vivira como cualquier persona.

ranma: y quien es ese sello.

akane( al oido) : ese es mi pequeño himitsu.

ranma( haciendole cosquillas) : vamos akane dimelo no seas mala .

akane:no , basta jajajajaja, esta bien te lo digo .

ranma: pues empieze a hablar .

akane : que es lo que va a tener kasumi dentro de poco .

ranma: un hijo... QUEEEEE ACASO!.

akane: si ranma , la profecia , no lo decia pero nosotros crearemos nustra profecia , poruqe yo soy la llave y tu mi alma gemela.

ranma; akane, como sabes que dentro de tres años vas a tener un hijo .

akane: un pajarito me lo dijo .

ranma; dimelo .

akane: eso no ( pensando ) ese sera mi mi himitsu , ranma .

tres años despues ...

ryoga: calmate ranma , ya yo pase por esto y se tardan .

ranma: cayate cerdo no ves que estoy preocupado y si akane es trasportada al otro reino .

moose: eso no puede ocurrir o si.

ranma: quiero estar con ella por favor sueltenme.

utsukushii: JAJAJA! esa es manera de que el alma gemela se comporte.

ranma: utsukushii, que haces aqui .

utsukushii: vine a tranquilizarte , sabia que te pondrias asi , se lo dije a akane hace mas omenos tres años ..

flashback

utsukushi: ay de ti akane .

akane: por que .

utsukushi : pues dentro de un año te casas y al tercer año de haber regresado a tu casa tendras a tu primer hijo.

akane: QUEEEEEEEE!como lo sabes .

utsukushi: hay una profecia nueva.

akane: no me digas que mi hijo va a sufrir.

utsukushi: no , no como va hace solo que la profecia dice el sello ,nuevo nacera de la no existente llave que se unira al alma gemela y ambos se entregaran en una union de la cual un fuerte bebe nacera

el cual garantiza la paz y este ser no peleara como sus padees lo hiciero ya que solo es sello y asi las profecias terminaran cuando este niño nazca y no habra mas profeciuas solo la que cada ser decida que hacer.

fin del flashback.

ranma: o sea que mi hijo.

utsukashi: es que nos garantiza que ya no habra mas profecias .

dr. tofu; bueno ranma debo decirte felicidades , es un niño sano .

ranma: (quien no paraba de saltar) es un niño!ryoga es un niño.

: solo hay un pequeño problema .

ranma: cual .

: como dije es un niño sano , pero no contabamos que akane esperaba dos bebes asi que por eso nos hemos tardado , la segunda es una niña muy hermoa y fuerte .

ranma: ( quien se quedo de piedra de la alegria salio de ese stado y empezo a bricar y a saltar )soy padre de dos bebes!.

: ranma en cuanto te calmes puedes ir a verlos .

sabe algo el nene se parecia a ranma y no miento inclusive en como reia solo que tenia los ojos de su madre , la otra tenia la sonriza de la madre y los ojos del padre su cabello negro azulado .

ranma: akane soy el homber mas feliz .

akane: yo soy tan feliz como tu .

los dos: de ahora en adelante la vida sera como nosotros la decidamos

ahora si El FIN


End file.
